Low-ignition-propensity wrapping paper for use in cigarettes has recently been known as a kind of coated paper. When a cigarette formed using such low-ignition-propensity wrapping paper is lit at one end, the cigarette burns at a low rate of spread toward the other cigarette end. Specifically, the low-ignition-propensity wrapping paper is obtained by applying a combustion inhibitor in liquid form to a web of paper such that the inhibitor-applied regions (bands) extend in the width direction of the web and are spaced from each other in the longitudinal direction of the web at predetermined intervals, and then drying the web.
An inspection apparatus has been known which is configured to inspect the width and spacing of regions applied with a coating liquid as exemplified by the above combustion inhibitor, in the process of manufacturing wrapping paper for cigarettes (Patent Document 1). Also, there has been known a cigarette paper manufacturing machine in which the width of bands formed by applying a coating liquid to a web is inspected by an inspection apparatus and the amount of a combustion inhibitor applied as the coating liquid to form the bands is adjusted (Patent Document 2).